


A Fighting Chance

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Post canon, Suspense, alien invasion au, background IwaSemi, more explosions than a michael bay film, tendou is referenced, war-like environment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Nothing was as it should be. Aliens arriving to Earth should have been a dream come true, especially for him. It was a chance to discover all the mysteries of the universe and catapult humanity into an era of space exploration and the pursuit of knowledge. But no, the aliens had to be hostile and delighted in feasting on humans rather than teaching them anything...On top of that, the whole world’s gone to shit, and he should be fighting with his best friend by his side. But the loser had to fall in love with Semi Eita, of all people, and they were living cozy down in the bunkers while Oikawa was stuck with the worst person he could possibly imagine: Ushijima Wakatoshi.New Years Rare Pair Challenge: UshiOi + Alien Invasion





	A Fighting Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikescaninot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescaninot/gifts).



> A little darker than my usual, just FYI

Oikawa gulped down his nerves and adjusted his equipment. He was trying not to think about the number of explosives he had stored in his backpack and what would happen if he wasn’t able to fulfill his mission, as impossible as it was.

 _At least I’m not in this alone_ , he thought, glaring up at the man next to him with an aura of complete confidence and serenity. Oikawa clicked his tongue and turned away, adding _irritation_ to the myriad of emotions already fluttering around inside him.

Nothing was as it should be. Aliens arriving to Earth should have been a dream come true, especially for him. It was a chance to discover all the mysteries of the universe and catapult humanity into an era of space exploration and the pursuit of knowledge. But no, the aliens had to be hostile and delighted in feasting on humans rather than teaching them anything. They weren’t small and green like most media always portrayed but seemed more like a deep-sea creature with sinewy tentacles drifting in the air, which is why humans have started referring to them as _Cephs,_ as in cephalopods. What a letdown it all was, not to mention the potential for humanity’s extinction.

On top of that, the whole world’s gone to shit, and he should be fighting with his best friend by his side. But the loser had to fall in love with Semi Eita, of all people, and they were living cozy down in the bunkers while Oikawa was stuck with the worst person he could possibly imagine: Ushijima Wakatoshi. No, that was a lie. Tobio would be worse, but only slightly.

This wasn’t their first mission together though. They’ve had many already and most of them had Oikawa and Ushijima escaping death by the skin of their teeth. Those kinds of experiences can change a lot of things, can change people and how they’re perceived. That was the hardest thing of all, slowly learning what kind of a person Ushijima was without his previous bias and finding out how much he had grown to care about Ushijima.

“Are you ready, Oikawa?” Ushijima asked in his rumbling voice.

“To die? Yeah, weirdly enough.”

Ushijima stared down at him, his olive eyes sharp under his furrowed eyebrows. “We’re not going to die.”

“You sure? This isn’t like our other missions and we barely escaped those.”

“With our strength and intelligence combined, we will succeed.”

Oikawa huffed but didn’t argue. In case he was about to die, he didn’t want their final moments together to be consumed with bickering. He pressed his lips tight and leaned over to bump Ushijima’s arm.

“Good luck, Ushiwaka… I hope you’re right.”

They flinched at the same time and pressed their backs against the brick wall. It was difficult to hear, the disturbance of air and the squish of the gelatinous Ceph’s body as it swam through the sky. But after six months of attuning their ears to the eerie sound, they could hear it easily. Oikawa hardly breathed when the Ceph drifted overhead, only moving his eyes to view the creature. They moved slowly most of the time to conserve energy but could reach high speeds if the situation called for it. Human scientists have only been able to capture a few for study and the rest of their information had come from observation and trial-and-error. The best defense against the Cephs was to remain still since their eyesight wasn’t very good. They relied mostly on fluctuations in the air, so their hearing and touch sensors were unbeatable.

They waited until the monster had drifted out of sight, curling around a building in the distance. Oikawa released a deep breath and gulped for more, wishing there was some other way they could accomplish their mission.

“We should start moving,” Ushijima murmured in his ear. Oikawa shivered instinctively, from the warm breath ghosting across his skin or Ushijima’s voice he wasn’t sure, but he hoped Ushijima didn’t notice.

_Fat chance, the oaf notices everything._

“Okay, let’s get this over with.”

With a nod, Ushijima signaled the end to all conversation. Oikawa tried not to think that he might never hear Ushijima’s voice again and took a deep, shuddering breath to focus. This wasn’t about the two of them. It was about striking a blow to the enemy and saving countless lives relying on them. Children and families, their precious friends, even the possibility of their own future. They had to take this chance and failing wasn’t an option.

Their mission was simple in a way; infiltrate a warehouse where the Cephs had established a nest and blow it up. Sure, no big deal… when there were _hundreds_ of those beasts swimming around in the air and could sense a stifled sneeze a mile away. As a safeguard, they both were carrying enough explosives to bring down the entire building. To cover their asses, they were planning on using every single one.

They reached the end of the stone wall and waited. In a perfect world, they would be decked out with incredible sensors and cutting-edge tech the military had developed to fight off their enemies. Unfortunately, the Cephs had been just strategic enough to hit military bases first when they invaded. They were on their own, but they weren’t without their defenses. The first step was to create a distraction that would keep most of the aliens occupied while they slipped in undetected.

Ushijima reached behind his back and gingerly unhooked a grenade from his belt. Oikawa closed his eyes and silently prayed that his aim would be as accurate as always. Ushijima’s movements were painfully slow as he edged around the wall; any faster and he’d draw the attention of the aliens. Once he could see, he waited without moving a muscle until none of the aliens wandering around the courtyard were paying attention.

Oikawa glanced down at Ushijima’s right hand as it alternated between five fingers and three with a fist in between. Eight aliens were sighted; not the worst but definitely more than Oikawa would prefer. He wiped his sweaty palms against his pants and slipped out his pistol, making sure the silencer was nice and tight. The bullets couldn’t do much against the aliens, but it could save them time if they were spotted.

Growing up in the suburbs of Miyagi, he never thought he would ever see a gun, much less hold one. He counted their lucky stars they were able to loot an old military bunker not too far from their base. Otherwise, they’d have to resort to more primitive measures like Molotov cocktails.

His heart slammed against his chest as he saw Ushijima’s left-hand draw back. No turning back now. Oikawa breathed deep with his eyes closed, entering a space of serenity as he used to when lining up a jump serve. Back then, his confidence was drawn from his faith in his own abilities and that of his precious team at Aoba Johsai. Now, as a strange turn of fate, it was drawn from faith in his new partner. Ushijima was right, their compatibility was obvious, and their skills worked well in tandem. They could still make it through this, but even if they didn’t, he had every certainty that they would succeed in destroying the nest.

His eyes flew open when he heard the _click_ of the grenade’s pin being released and felt the quick motion of Ushijima’s arm. He was purely in the zone as he followed Ushijima around the corner, not even waiting for the imminent explosion. _Garbling_ rippled through the air and he could feel the attention of all the Cephs in the vicinity as they began to move toward them. They would be fine as long as the Cephs didn’t reach them before the grenade blew up.

He kept his pistol gripped in his hand and slipped his knife from his sheath. It could be the only thing that saves him if those blasted tentacles wrapped around his limbs. Within seconds of throwing it, the grenade exploded, and the Cephs screeched and whirled around to investigate it.

It was a wonder they could keep their footing from the tremors, Ushijima even taking the risk to look over his shoulder at him and reach back to keep him steady. Oikawa huffed and ran past him; they didn’t have time to worry about each other. He didn’t have time to think about much the action meant to him.

The warehouse had several entrances, the doors to which had long since been wrenched away, leaving it open for the Cephs to swim in and out as they pleased. They had the basic layout memorized but who knew what kind of set-up the Cephs had created inside? Slamming their backs against the wall on either side of one entrance, they glanced at each other and nodded as they switched out their weapons.

One of the only effective defenses against the Cephs was fire. At that moment the Ceph swarm was surrounding the explosion from the grenade and excreting puffs of inky vapor that acted as a flame-retardant, which would keep them busy for a while. If any were left inside, Ushijima and Oikawa could defeat them with flamethrowers, which were only useful at close range.

Once their flamethrowers were in hand, they wasted no time glancing inside the building and slipping into an abandoned hallway. Their feet were silent as they flew down it, each making periodic checks over their shoulder.

From what they knew, there were several hallways around the perimeter, a few staircases to higher levels but everything emptying into a large space in the center. It was only speculation, but that was where their leaders believed the Cephs’ nest to be. It wasn’t enough for the humans to fight the aliens at random since their reproductive cycle was so quick and devastating. They needed to destroy the nest before it unleashed hundreds more Cephs onto their territory. Maybe then they could have a fighting chance.

Oikawa licked his lips nervously but kept his focus with his weapon charged and ready. They had made it to the end of the hallway without any sightings, but he seriously doubted that kind of luck would last the entire mission. Ushijima held up a fist and Oikawa waited as his partner slowly leaned around the corner to see. After a few agonizing moments, Ushijima flickered his hand forward and they both moved together. Oikawa checked behind them one last time as he rounded the corner, but the hallway was devoid of life.

There wasn’t much warning, just Ushijima’s slight gasp and Oikawa’s whole body was thrown onto the floor. When he jerked back up, he saw Ushijima struggling to wrench his flamethrower around, but his limbs were entwined with tentacles.

“Run!”

“No fuckin way!” Oikawa growled back as he jumped to his feet. He pivoted around Ushijima but the Ceph holding him jerked away, using Ushijima as a shield from Oikawa’s flamethrower.

“Run, Oikawa. I can handle this!”

“I’m not leaving you!”

“There’s no time!”

Oikawa opened his mouth to protest again, but Ushijima’s gaze caught his, a passionate and silent plea that translated exactly what was at stake if they failed. Oikawa shook his head, but with hot tears prickling at his eyes, he was already stepping away from his partner.

“Don’t die, I’ll come back.”

He ignored the look of relief on Ushijima’s face and ran down the hallway. There was a stairwell at the very end of the hallway that led up to the higher floors and one that led down to basement below the facility. That was where Oikawa needed to be and there was nothing that could stop him. If he wasn’t able to make it back to Ushijima, he would make damn sure the bastards would pay for it.

He was near the end of the hallway when he heard the tell-tale garbles of a Ceph. The only outlet from the hall was the stairwell, so Oikawa planted himself against the cinderblock wall and waited until the Ceph made its appearance. Tears leaked out the corners of his eyes as he saw Ushijima’s struggling legs disappear at the other end, every shout of pain feeling like a knife stabbing into Oikawa’s skin. It must have been the sounds that drew the emerging Ceph’s attention, and Oikawa waited until it glided almost completely past him before releasing a stream of flames.

The scream was piercing, giving him an instant headache but he took pleasure knowing that the alien was hurting more. Its iridescent skin bubbled and charred under the intense heat and it tried snatching at Oikawa with its tentacles. He jerked the flamethrower around to catch them in the flames as well before they could touch his skin. Once they grabbed hold, they were nearly impossible to escape from.

At last the Ceph dropped to the floor, its remains splattering on contact. He hopped over several limp tentacles and bolted into the stairwell. He took the steps a few at a time, not bothering at that point to remain silent. If the Cephs in the facility hadn’t heard the screaming, then they wouldn’t hear his footsteps and panting breaths.

The door at the bottom was still intact, which told him that the Cephs never bothered with this area. He grabbed at the handle with his sweaty hand and froze when it refused to turn. Hissed expletives flowed from his lips as he let his flamethrower hang from his shoulder from its strap and fished a couple picks from his utility belt. He took a deep breath and slipped the picks in, focusing on feeling out the lock. His fingers jerked after a few agonizing moments and the handle made a _click_ as it unlocked.

He shoved the picks in his pocket and slipped inside, not even bothering to check if the coast was clear. Inside was a large, dark space used as some sort of utility room, the only light coming from a few narrow windows at the ceiling. Dust and cobwebs adorned the walls and piping from being so neglected, and while the effect would have seemed eerie at any other time Oikawa rejoiced that it was not inhabited by Cephs.

Slipping his pack off, he set it down on the floor and unzipped it. He peeled back the flaps to reveal seven different devices, one slightly larger than the others that held the timer that would set that particular one off. That was all they needed since that one explosion would easily set the others off in tandem.

He set that one in the center of the room at the base of a single beam that was integral to the structure of the entire building. He strapped it to the beam for good measure and began the countdown at fifteen minutes. The digital clock flashed with red numbers, and even though their leaders who created the device kept the clock silent, for obvious reasons, Oikawa could hear the blood-curdling _beep… beep… beep…_ in his head.

He scrambled to his feet and rushed to his pack. This time he picked up two bombs and distributed them at certain points around the room. Sweat poured down his face and his clothes were soaked but he didn’t stop working. The heavy pulse in his head acted as a constant reminder that he was quickly running out of time. It might have been okay if he was on his own, but he still needed to rescue Ushijima. He wasn’t leaving without him.

Once all the bombs were set, Oikawa wiped his palms on his pants and picked up his flamethrower. He left his pack on the ground despite it being a very useful piece of equipment. At the moment, he didn’t give a shit and refused to let anything slow him down. Gingerly, he opened the door, praying it wouldn’t squeak. He released his held breath once the door was ajar and slipped through it, easing it shut behind him.

This time he needed to be silent. He had no back-up and by this time some of the Cephs may have come back in from extinguishing the fires. The main issue would be finding Ushijima, but he suspected the Ceph that captured him had dragged him into the large area at the center of the building. To get there on the main level, he would have to circle the facility to almost the opposite side of the warehouse, and he didn’t have time for that. He only had ten minutes left if he was lucky.

Left without a better option, he ran up a flight of stairs from the main level. At the top, he could see straight into the main room from a narrow landing that circled around the perimeter with a metal railing surrounding it. Oikawa lurked in the doorway and peered through, seeing just the top of a Ceph hovering below the landing beyond. He couldn’t help but gape at the interior of the space, large, round sacs pulsing with life covered the entire ceiling and walls. Not daring to breathe, he eased himself inside, glancing at the surrounding Ceph eggs and shivered when he spotted some movement within.

A painful cry echoed through the room and Oikawa felt instantly horrified and relieved. _At least he’s still alive_ , He thought and stepped closer to the edge. There were only two Cephs in the whole space, besides the hundreds of eggs pulsing around them. One hovered just beyond the landing, and the other was wrapped around Ushijima’s limp form on the ground.

Ushijima’s head was tipped back, his face scrunched and sweaty in a way Oikawa had never seen it. He was pale too, losing too much blood from the Ceph latched onto his shoulder. Oikawa couldn’t wait any longer, his mind working fast to come up with an effective strategy. It was ridiculous, but he didn’t have the luxury of time.

He slinked over the railing and teetered on the very edge of the landing. With his knife in his left hand and his flamethrower in his right, he leaped straight onto the hovering Ceph to break his fall and stabbed into its flesh. The knife tore through its skin like cutting through jello, and Oikawa wrenched it all the way down its bulbous body until there was nothing left to cut. By that point, he wasn’t too far off the ground and landed hard on his back, but he was able to keep his flamethrower up and released a stream onto the enraged Ceph’s tentacles that were clamoring for him.

Oikawa didn’t even bother destroying the Ceph completely. He was able to disconnect its tentacles and burnt at least half of it, and that was good enough for him. His boots squeaked against the floor as he jumped up, heading straight for the Ceph attached to Ushijima. It made him furious that even with him fighting the other Ceph, this one didn’t even bother to release its meal. It would pay for that.

Oikawa slid the last several feet on his knees and pointed his flamethrower up, determined not to hit Ushijima with any of the flames. He pulled the trigger and released a stream of fire into the Ceph’s body and at last, it released its hold on Ushijima. It shot up into the air, the bottom of it already bubbling and dripping from the intense heat. Oikawa stood up and aimed the flamethrower at the tentacles while the Ceph slithered back and forth. The pulse in his head was throbbing faster, his quickening heart rate signaling that his time was running out. Something flickered in his peripheral vision and he sliced at it with his knife, cutting off a wayward tentacle that had nearly wrapped around his arm. He swerved his flamethrower to the right, cutting off a swarm of tentacles that had used the other as a diversion but thankfully Oikawa wasn’t fooled by the ruse. A growl ripped through his throat as he finished off the screaming alien, sighing as soon as the bubbling mass seized and dropped to the ground with a _splat_.

The knife slid into its sheath and the flamethrower hung off his shoulder as Oikawa lunged for Ushijima. The Ceph had eaten through his shoulder nearly to the bone, but the wound didn’t seem to be bleeding. There weren’t many who survived after being caught by a Ceph, so there was still little to be known of their feeding habits. Oikawa didn’t care at the moment, he was just thankful he didn’t need to waste time to stop any bleeding.

“Get up, Idiot,” He grunted as he tried lifting Ushijima to his feet. His head lurched around until his hazy eyes found Oikawa.

“I told you to go.”

“No, you told me to finish the job. Now get your ass up or we’ll be blown up with these bastards.”

“You need to leave me, I’ll just slow you down,” He groaned though he was finally making an effort to stand. Oikawa took a deep breath to gather his strength and gripped his hands into the front of his shirt, tugging him up so Ushijima’s face was just in front of his own.

“If you die, I die, Ushiwaka. So, if you want me to live you better snap out of it and get moving.”

“But—” He started but was cut off as Oikawa jerked him forward and shoved their lips together. He yanked them apart immediately with a _pop_ and smacked his palm across Ushijima’s cheek.

“No buts, _move_!”

Ushijima was stunned but the kiss-slap combination was effective enough to boost his strength and focus. Oikawa wrapped Ushijima’s good arm over his shoulders and immediately they started to run. With his arm around Ushijima’s waist, he was able to fumble around for another grenade, refusing to take any more chances of them being caught. They shuffled out of the first entrance they could find and several Cephs jerked around in the air.

Oikawa slipped out from under Ushijima as he released the pin, throwing the grenade as hard as he could toward a pile of garbage not too far from the cluster of Cephs. He didn’t wait to watch its trajectory as he grabbed Ushijima and straight toward the opening in the outer wall. There was no way to tell how much time he had and mentally he was screaming a prayer that they would have just enough time to get clear of the blast zone.

The grenade exploded and he heard the Cephs screech in alarm, the piercing sounds so close he knows that they were a breath away from grabbing him and Ushijima. He felt like they were moving through water knowing that it was probably impossible for them to make it. They reached the wall and shoved past it without looking either direction. The ruckus inside the courtyard must have drawn all of Cephs in the vicinity and Oikawa felt an ounce of relief that their path was clear.

Beyond the wall was a field of overgrown weeds, not easy to cross but it was the straightest path to escape the area of the blast.

Just a few steps into the field, Ushijima began to stumble with a groan, nearly pulling Oikawa down with him.

“Run ahead, Oikawa. That way I know you’ll be safe, and I’ll try to catch up.” Ushijima didn’t give him a chance to answer as he grabbed his arm and shoved him away. “Run!”

“Fuck that and fuck you!” Oikawa yelled back, the sound of his voice echoing through the field and off the wall of the facility. He rushed back to Ushijima’s side and slipped back under his arm. “Tell you what, if we make it out of this alive, I’m going to pull you into my bunk and give you the greatest sex you could possibly imagine.”

“Oh… okay,” Ushijima answered, somehow finding a reserve of strength to push forward. Oikawa allowed a quick laugh from the reaction and pushed even harder. Fresh tears began to prickle at his eyes, grappling onto the hope that they would get that chance. It was just a dream, one final dream before they were engulfed by flames.

By some miracle, they had finally reached the road, but he knew it was unlikely they could be safe there. He was so consumed with escaping that he failed to notice the hum of a motor just over the hill. When the hum turned into a roar, Oikawa skidded to a stop on the gravel and blinked stupidly as a vehicle came into view. It swerved immediately and came to a screeching halt in front of them, immersing them in a cloud of dust.

“Get in, Shittykawa!”

He gulped a lungful of filthy air at hearing his best friend’s voice and burst into a coughing fit, but he still managed to get a better grip on Ushijima and shoved him forward into their makeshift UTV. With one foot in himself and a tight grip on the rim, he screamed for Iwaizumi to step on it and the vehicle whirled back the way it came.

Oikawa settled in the seat and drew Ushijima back into his arms, letting his head rest against his chest. Semi turned around in the passenger seat, wincing as his eyes caught sight of Ushijima’s wound.

“Shit, that looks bad.”

“He’ll live, that’s what matters. What the hell are you two doing out here? It’s dangerous.”

“No shit,” Iwaizumi answered and pressed a little harder on the gas, causing them all to grapple onto the UTV before they flew out. “We had a feeling you’d need a little help and our plans have changed a little since you went out, so we needed to get you further away from the warehouse faster than you would on foot.”

A few seconds later a flash of light burst from behind them, preempting the deafening sound of the explosion and force from the blast. None of them looked back to see it, but Oikawa was certain it was beautiful.

“Hajime, over there under that tree. That should be good.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Iwaizumi slowed down and rolled off the road under a large, overgrown tree. The branches were low and rubbed against the roof of the UTV, shielding it well when it came to a stop.

“What are we doing?” Oikawa hissed, wrapping his arms protectively across Ushijima’s chest. The other two didn’t answer but were busy dropping a camouflage curtain over the sides of the UTV and spraying a water-based mixture around them, something they’d developed for shielding their scent from the Cephs. When they finished, Semi shuffled around with a pistol in one hand, his other resting open in the center for Iwaizumi to take when he was ready.

“They’ll all be converging in a minute. An explosion that big will draw Cephs for miles around, we just need to wait till they all pass overhead.”

Oikawa sighed and nestled his cheek in Ushijima’s damp hair. “I hope it doesn’t take long. Do you have any pain meds at least?”

“Yeah, be quick. They’ll be here any second.”

Semi rummaged around in his sack and slipped out a clear tube with a syringe inside of it. Oikawa could tell Semi’s heart was racing, trying to be quick without messing up the dosage with his breaths coming out quick and heavy. Oikawa shuffled Ushijima a little closer, stretching out his arm so Semi could inject the medicine straight into a vein. It didn’t hurt him any more than he was already in pain, yet Oikawa still whispered encouragements into his ear until it was over.

“You two sure look cozy.”

“Not the time, Iwa-chan.”

Semi huffed out a laugh and slipped back into his seat, slipping the used syringe back into its tube. “He’s right, I can see them coming.”

“Everyone remain silent,” Iwaizumi reminded them and hugged a rifle into his arm. His other hand threaded with Semi’s and Oikawa wrapped his arm in front of Ushijima’s face, allowing him to breathe but muffling any whimpers he may emit. He couldn’t resist shivering as the tell-tale gargling sounds of the Cephs could be heard growing closer and soon the sky darkened with their bulbous bodies swimming overhead. It was like being immersed in an ocean of jellyfish except that would be less stressful than the situation they were in. Oikawa closed his eyes as one passed by their vehicle, itching to wipe a tendril of sweat that trickled down his face but knew it would have disastrous consequences if he gave in. As Iwaizumi had hinted, there were hundreds of Cephs converging onto the explosion and he was certain they were already trying to put out the fires with their weird ink stuff.

_Shame we can’t kill all of them too._

They waited under the tree for nearly half an hour as Cephs passed over them until finally, the skies were clear. Even then they waited a few minutes in silence, just to be certain. Gingerly, Iwaizumi and Semi rolled up the camouflage curtain and secured it and started the UTV up. They swerved out from under the tree and Iwaizumi opened it up to go even faster than before.

“Is it smart to go this fast?!” He called over the roar of the engine.

“If you knew what was about to happen then you wouldn’t be asking that.”

“What’s about to—“ Oikawa gasped but nothing could be heard over the deafening _boom_ behind them. He could feel the intensity of the blast rushing through the air and knew there was bound to be debris from such an explosion. He draped himself over Ushijima, protecting him in case they were pelted by any objects and screamed, “What the hell was that?!”

Semi twisted around in his seat, his fingers white as they gripped into his seat and grinned. “Tendou!”

“Ugh, what did _he_ do?!”

“It’s his Super-Fantasmic-Climax-of-the-show, or at least that’s what he called it.”

“I can’t believe you repeated that stupid name,” Iwaizumi laughed.

“I know, it hurt me a little. So, after you guys left, he came rushing up from his secret lab all excited with his shitty drone in one arm and a duffle bag in the other. When we asked what it was, he explained to us that he had developed a concoction that would be more powerful than the explosives we sent you both off with. Long story short, as soon as we left to pick you both up, he sent his drone out with programmed coordinates set to drop the shit on top of the warehouse fires, blowing up all Cephs that had shown up to extinguish them. Looks like he was successful, do you realize how many we just killed?”

“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but that was genius.”

“Yeah, I’m glad he’s on our side,” Iwaizumi added. “With this kind of blow to the Cephs, we’ll finally have a fighting chance.”

“Oikawa?” Ushijima asked, his voice weak and raspy. Oikawa rubbed his chest and shushed him gently.

“Relax, we’re almost there.”

“Wait, I… I have to tell you something.” Ushijima struggled against Oikawa’s hold as he tried to twist around.

“It’s alright, we’re going to be okay now. Whatever you have to say can wait.”

“No, it-it can’t wai—” His words were cut off as his whole body spasmed and vomit burst from his mouth and spilled all over Oikawa and the back seat. Oikawa gagged and bit into his own hand to keep from vomiting himself and up in the front seat Iwaizumi roared. Semi covered his mouth to block the stench and keep from laughing himself.

“Shit, that is the best thing that’s ever happened!” Iwaizumi cackled above the roar of the engine. “God, it’s been so long since I’ve had a good laugh.”

“Iwa-chan, you brute! I’m covered in puke!”

“Yup! Ushijima, you’re my hero.”

Ushijima groaned in response, trying to keep himself stable as he hovered over Oikawa with a mixed expression of nausea and guilt. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, not like you could help it. Stay there a sec,” Oikawa said as he tried to remove his shirt and wipe some of the vomit from his lap.

“Wow, must be true love. If anybody else had done that they’d be dead by now.”

“Just get us back to base, Iwa-chan. Keep your nosy eyes on the road.”

When he was wiped up, he helped Ushijima ease back into the seat and let his head rest on his shoulder. He smiled serenely as he felt Ushijima nuzzle against him with a sigh. He caught Semi peeking at them before turning back around with a grin on his face.

“Is it love, Oikawa?” Ushijima asked, his deep voice lacking its usual confidence. Oikawa sighed against his forehead and kissed it gently.

“There’s nothing else it could be.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ash for requesting this one!! Despite the more serious tone, it was a lot of fun to do! Just four more requests left! Whew!


End file.
